The Four Lords of Brooklyn
by SoaringGryphonProductions
Summary: Oliver has gotten lost again, on the wrong side of town. In this part of the city, another group of canines call this borough home. includes new adventures and a new gang. please review kindly. This is my first story with this movie.
1. On the Wrong Side of Town

**Oliver and Company – The Four Lords of Brooklyn**

**Chapter 1- On the Wrong Side of Town (Nostrand Ave.) **

**(Note- I put in voice actors for my OC characters as if this were a movie, please enjoy review and please no bashing.)**

It's late in the evening and Oliver has managed to get himself lost at a subway station. He looked around, scampering from left to right, he couldn't find Jenny anywhere in the crowds of people or hear her voice over the loud noises of the subway trains.

He walked out of the station and just like Dorothy and Toto in the Wizard of Oz, he wasn't in Kansas anymore or Manhattan for that matter. Reggae music and rap was pulsing out some cars that were rolling through the streets. The smell of rotis, beef patties, and hot doubles lingered in the air.

The streets and sidewalks were littered with soda cans, beer bottles and dirty scrap papers flying in the wind. One piece of paper managed to hit Oliver in the face.

This area of New York was completely alien to the small orange tabby cat. He looked at all the old row houses and at the small fruit stands which dotted the sidewalks. The thing was, he wasn't paying attention to where he was going and bumped into one of the locals, "Rhaatid! Move yu backside!" a Malinois snapped with a Patois accent, quickly turning around to get a look at the little kitten,

"Ooo...a lilly kitty, wa'ppun mi key (Oh...a little kitten, what's up, man?)?" the dog snarled with a ravenous smile since she's been having trouble finding something to eat,

"Please...please don't hurt me," Oliver shivered looking at the sharp, ivory teeth of the much larger dog. Her equally sharp eyes stared at the kitten, "it's just that...that...I'm lost and I wanna go home," the cat said somberly. The Malinois' eyes softened as Oliver sadly dipped his head down, ashamed for threatening the poor creature,

The dog sighed, "_Mi always inna crosses (I always have bad luck)_," She thought, nudging the cat to keep his head up, "Deh, deh rest lilly mon (There, there, calm down little man)," the kitten looked at the dog and a tear ran down his cheek, "ah nuh, wah ya fram, lilly mon? (Where are you from, little man?)"

"I...I...I live over in Manhattan...near Central Park," Oliver replied hesitantly to the imposing dog. The Malinois' eyes lit up with interest and nodded in understanding since she knew this city like the back of her paw,

"Ooo... ya live inna stoosh place, eh lilly mon (You live in a rich place, little man?)?" The big dog stated, Oliver nodded yes, not sure what she was saying. The dog knew he was a long way from home and decided to look after him for the time being, "follow back a mi (Follow me),"

"Hey, wait, who are you?" said Oliver following behind the shepherd, whom went up to a local 'Golden Krust' restaurant to show the little kitten some of the tricks of her trade, "where are you taking me?"

She was a part of a family of dogs whom had or never had an owner in their lives, sticking together to survive, "Jus stay deh, lilly mon, (Wait here, little man), I'll get us some food," Oliver sat on other side of the street, watching the dog go to work.

The dog ran across the street as soon as the 'Walk' symbol appeared on the stoplight. She snuck into the restaurant pretending to be a seeing-eye dog for an old lady at the counter until waiting for the opportune moment to strike

Oliver heard the echoing shout of the restaurant manager from across the street, "Dat's it, yuh inna big chobble nuh, yuh ragamuffin! (That's it, you're in trouble now, you street rat!)" The manager of the restaurant hollered chasing after the dog with rolling pin in hand.

"_She looks mean and I can't understand most of what she's saying, but maybe she's not so bad_, _kind of reminds me of Dodger_," Oliver thought running alongside her with the manager slightly gaining on him, so he and the dog turned on the afterburners

"Leggo, mek haste (Let's go, hurry up!)!" The Malinois commanded, running like bolt of black lightning through the crowds with Oliver following close behind while she had a bag of food firmly in her jaws.

As soon as the manager gave up, the Malinois' bolt soon turned into a steady trot. She stopped and sat down in front of the Nostrand Ave. Station and placed the bag in front of the cat, "Mek wi nyam, (Let's eat)," Oliver pulled out one of the six beef patties while the dog watched over him,

"My name's Oliver, what's yours?" Oliver asked inquisitively. The Malinois looked up the star-filled night sky while cars raced by and the subway trains below screamed and wailed as they rolled from one station to another. She looked down at the kitten,

"My name's Charlotte, but 'mongst my breddas (brothers), I am 'Cross'," Charlotte **(voiced by Zoe Soldana)** stated watching the kitten finish his food. Oliver shivered after she mentioned she had brothers, where there was one dog there was bound to be more, "rest mon, Oliver, everything cook and curry (everything is just fine), nuh we go to 'The Palace',"

Charlotte carried the brown paper bag back with Oliver lagging behind to the Nostrand Avenue IRT station on the Eastern Parkway. The oil was leaking out the bottom as she and the little orange tabby walked down the steps into the station, "Dis' way," said Cross nudging open an old rusty door with her snout. Waiting behind the door were three large dogs from different parts of the city.

There were old cushions everywhere littered with dirt and holes. Used or broken dog toys were scattered all other concrete floor and everyone had to work together to get the necessities like food and water, "My bredren, we have a guest, dis' is Oliver, a lilly stoosh cat," the three dogs looked down at Oliver with interest.

One was a black and brindle Borzoi from Brighton Beach ('Little Odessa') named Vladimir, "Cross, I assume this is what made you late today," Vladimir **(Voiced by Jean Reno)** said with a heavy Russian accent. He got up from the couch and walked up to the kitten and caught a couple whiffs of his feline scent, "I see...you're not from around here, I have no problems with you, stay until you find your feet,"

"No problem, Vladimir, I'll tek 'im bak to 'is yaad (I'll take him home)," Charlotte said with Oliver cowering behind her. Charlotte's bushy tail shifted from left to right then up and down.

"'Yo, easy on Ollie, Vlady mon!" said a Bergamasco Shepherd from Dean St. named Davey **(voiced by Doug E. Doug) **rolling about on his dirty cushion. The Borzoi was slightly irked by his nickname, "he just a lilly kitty, dat cris mon, (that's cool)"

"For the umpteenth time, David, its Vladimir...not Vlady, get that through your thick skull, you four-legged dust mop!" Vladimir replied, expressing his feelings and looking at the dreadlocked shepherd distastefully,

"Wat yu call me, yu wanna romp wit me (you wanna fight me?), Russian bwoy?" Davey growled getting in the borzoi's face. Vladimir was slightly taller than him, but Davey had a lot of fight in him.

"Why fight you? You can't even see two feet in front you with all that hair," Vladimir threatened as both dogs growled and flashed their canines. Cross intervened and separated the two dogs from ripping each other to pieces.

"Naa mek mi vex, mon! (Don't get me angry)," Charlotte said keeping both dogs at bay by flashing her teeth and showing her authority as team leader, "here, I brought food," Even though she was female, she was the strongest in the group, second behind the last member in the group, a former police dog named Rashad from Jay St.

"Yo wassup wassup, I heard someone sayin' food?" said the German shepherd coming up from behind the couch and looking at the bag full of six beef patties and two rotis. Rashad pulled out a patty and ate it ravenously but looked Oliver with an ever-more salivating tongue, "oh...you bringin' live food now, what is he? Dessert?"

"Back off, 'im our guest, 'im gonna stay 'til he finds 'is feet," Charlotte said looking at the former police dog with a look that read '**eat him and you're dead meat**' which made Rashad know his place. All four dogs turned to look at the cat in a semi-circle pattern, "Welcome to Brooklyn" they said in unison and all introduced themselves.

"I'm Vladimir," said the Borzoi, being the statuesque dog that he was, "it is a pleasure to make your acquaintance, Oliver,"

"Aww...yu a usin' dem big words 'gain, dem big words hut ma brain, mon," said the Bergamasco Shepherd laying down and putting his front paws on top of his head to dull the pain, "ma' name a Davey, lilly Ollie mon!"

"And I'm Rashad, wassup homey?" said the German shepherd **(voiced by Terrence Howard) **stretching out his back, "well its gettin' late, I'm gonna kick it in," Later into the night, as the sounds of the late night trains stopped, the group fell asleep. Oliver couldn't find a place to sleep so he cuddled up next to the one he felt safest around.

As the kitten touched her fur, Charlotte slightly jumped and looked down at Oliver as he fell asleep. Charlotte's eyes softened with a smile and she curled up around him, knowing he had a big day tomorrow.


	2. Gangs of New York

**Oliver and Company – The Four Lords of Brooklyn**

**Chapter 2- Gangs of New York (I'd like to thank xoxVikkioxo for all the support)**

Charlotte and her crew kept their word and started their journey back to Manhattan. They walked through the downtown areas of Brooklyn on Jay St. and Burough Hall after a breakfast of doubles (a fried flat bread sandwich stuffed with curried chickpeas) and fruit nabbed off the local venders.

"Don't worry, Oliver, we gonna tek u bak to 'ya yaad," Charlotte or 'Cross' said reassuring the kitten that she and her group didn't forget about him. Oliver smiled and walked alongside the large dogs. Their nails clicking with every touch of the sidewalk.

But to the surprise of the Lords, another group was in the area. A group they were very familiar with, in a friendly way, "Oi, is Dodgah' Bwoy, mon!" said Davey enthusiastically. Cross raised an eyebrow as to what a bunch of Manhattan pooches were doing on their side of town,

It was like something out of a western movie, "Dodgah', wa'ppun rude bwoy?" Charlotte said stepping forward, looking at him with a clever grin, "bwoy yuh nuh dead yet (I haven't seen you in a while),"

Wat ya' dween 'ere, mon?" Davey said taking a step forward but not in front of the leader, "yu on da' wrong side of town, bredda," his long dreads swung around like hundreds of dangling chains.

"Seems we are a bit far from home," Dodger cocked an eyebrow at the approaching group. The gang hadn't seen them in a long time, and hadn't expected to when they appeared on this side of town.

"Yea man, who're these chumps?" Tito snarled, jumping around wildly. The little dog bounded forward towards the largest of the dogs, but Dodger reached forward and pushed him back.

"Man, who yah callin' chump, purse pooch?" Rashad asked, probably the most easily angered of the Four Lords, 'yah bettah watch whut comes outta yah muzzle," He warned the chihuahua.

"Hey Teets, calm down. We're not looking for trouble, we're looking for TROUBLE." Dodge shot his gaze back to the group of mutts they'd come across. Being on this side of town was never a good idea, but when Jenny had found Fagin, begging for his help, Dodger couldn't resist. "Hey Cross, we're looking for a little orange kitten, goes by Oliver. Blue collar, gold tag, maybe you've seen him around?"

With an uninterested shrug Dodge waited for a reply,"Dodger, you know these dogs?" Rita snarled, eying their opposers suspiciously. Charlotte's eyes met Rita's as a stare down ensued.

"Hey, hey, hey," Dodger smirked reassuringly, "Let's everybody just take a deep breath. We're here for one thing, and one thing only. Cross?"

"Ooo, ya 'ere da lilly mon, Dodga' bwoy?" Charlotte asked lightly flashing her canines as a warning, "dwon romp wit me, bwoy, meh no jeesta (don't fight me, i'm not joking)

Oliver separated the two dogs from ripping each other to pieces, "Dodger, don't hurt her, she's my friend, she's helping me find my way home, they're only trying to help," He pleaded, stepping between the two gangs.

I'd listen to da' lilly mon, Dodga Bwoy," Cross said pulling back her teeth, "He got lost in da' slump yesta'day, we no hut 'im," Dodger nodded in understanding

"Yeah man, we don't want no trouble," Rashad said stepping forward and showing he hasn't lost his cop-like authority or his smart mouth, "as for you Tito," He said looking at the Chihuahua, "you betta' stop lookin' for it, homey, I bet some lil' ol' lady waitin' for you crawl back up in her purse,"

"Woah now take a step back everybody," Dodger instructed, taking a step back himself. "I'm not looking to hurt anybody kid, me and Cross here go WAY back." He visibly relaxed, looking from the streetwise mutt he loved so much and his brand new friend who'd helped him in his time of need.

"Hey man, You take that back ok? I'm not purse pooch! No old lady's gonna take me out ya hear?" Tito growled. Dodger rolled his eyes and stomped on the dog's tail.

"Yah wanna piece ah me, pipsqueak?" Rashad snarled with Charlotte and her guys holding him down, "Lemme go, Char, if I was back on dah force I'll beat your lil' yappah shut,"

"Well, the fact is your not," Vladimir said smacking Rashad upside the head with his paw, "so suggest you come to terms with Tito, even if he's annoying," Tito growled at the borzoi who looked the least like a dog off the streets,

"Put it away Tito, we're not fighting them." He growled. Tito dropped his ears and stalked off to Einstein. "Been a while Cross, how've you been?"

"Everything cook and curry, Dodgah," Charlotte said remembering the good times when they were partners-in-crime as pups. She looked over at Rita with interst, "Ooo, ya' got a ooman, ya' can still bust da' moves, eh rude bwoy?"

"Yah mon, dis a bashment (it's a party), breddas!" Davey said cheerfully as if it were Carnival on Labor Day. Vladimir rolled his eyes at the Bergamasco Sheepdog

"Yeah boy!" Rashad said joining Davey in the merriment, "c'mon guys, let's get dis' lil' tike home before his folks start worrying,"

Everybody didn't seem to mind each other. The biggest being between the bulldog Francis and the Borzoi Vladimir, "It has a long time, Francis," Vladimir said with his Russian accent, "I hope you're not rusty in your knowledge of the arts,"

"My good sir, did Shakespeare spell his own name aproximately ten different ways?" Francis rumbled. "I've been avid in my study of the arts," He rolled his R's more than necessary.

Meanwhile Rita had come off the offense and was chatting animatedly with Cross or "Charlotte" and Dodger while Oliver looked on with a smile.

"I could never lose my charm Crossy-cakes," Dodger insisted, brushing imaginary dust off his shoulder. "I once tamed yourself, in case you forgot. And that old hotdog vendor... now THAT was an interesting time."

"So, what's your name?" Einstein barked roughly at Davey. The lovable Great Dane thumped his tail on the ground, unintentionally hitting Tito on the back-swing.

"Ma name Davey, big mon!" the Bergamasco Sheepdog replied, his long dreadlocked coat dragging slightly on the sidewalk, "see da' Malinois? dat dere Charlotte, da' boss, da' shep' is Rashad, he a cop, don' mess wit 'im,"

"Ya' got dat right, home boy," Rashad said, still wearing his old K-9 collar for good luck and even keeps authority with the downtown pooches of Brooklyn.

A long time ago, Rita was once his sweetheart,"I remember I met this foxy lady on duty," He stated with a flirtatious double-whistle, "sigh...good times, man, real good times,"


	3. Old Faces and Old Places

**The Four Lords of Brooklyn**

**Chapter 3- Old Faces and Old Places**

Rita blushed a deep scarlett, difficult for her fur color. Dodger glanced at her with a raised eyebrow. "Well, well, well Reet, you never told me you were a player yourself!" He winked. "No wonder you won't look my way."

Rita barked a laugh. "Dodge, I won't look your way because we've been friends forever." Rashad looked at Rita with a glint in his eye that reminded her of the good old days,"Come on guys, we'd better get this little guy home," She said, waving for both groups to follow.

As the group of now eight dogs walked down the street to Central Park, heads turned from both human and dog alike. Suddenly, coming from the corner of the street was the one thing all strays fear, "Hide, mek haste!" Cross barked as a white Chevy van with a blue badge on the side of each door drove along the street slowly like a creeping snake.

Everyone hid where ever they could, "I am a bush...tink like a bush," Davey whispered using his dreadlocked coat to disguise himself in the bushes of an apartment complex, "Ollie mon, stay unda' ma coat," Oliver his under his dreadlocks Cross said the coast was clear Dodge ducked out from behind a trashcan, checking to make sure everyone was ok. It seemed as though they all were.

"Well, seems like we'd better hit the back roads." Rita suggested. "If he's here once he'll be back again."

"Good idea," Dodger agreed. "Come on, we'll go out the way we came in." With a fluorish he led the group of dogs down an alley, away from the busy streets of downtown New York.

"Well, what have we here boys?" A growl errupted from a near by box. Dodger groaned. This couldn't be happening. Roscoe and Desoto, two Dobermans with a beef for both groups of dogs slinked out from the shadows.

"Give a path, punks," Vladimir growled, "I'm warning you," his accent made him sound more intimidating than he looked. A former show dog but doesn't mean he's not a fighter, using all 30 inches of his height and flashing his canines. Roscoe and Desoto eyed the Russian dog with amusement. The two of them could take him- no sweat. Or so they thought.

"Move along Roscoe," Dodger growled. "There's nothing for you to see here."

"Looks to me like there's a lot to see," Roscoe contradicted.

"Walk. Away." Rita warned. Einstein and Vladamir backed her, surrounded by Dodger, Cross, Davey, Rashad, Francis, and Tito who was behind the group looking after Oliver.

"I guess gettin' a shock from da' tram not 'nough for yu bwoys," Cross snarled and stood her ground though she was shorter than Desoto and Roscoe, "yu wanna romp wit' me, yu ragamuffins, ya' bes' not, so move yu backside!"

"Oh scary," Roscoe said sarcastically, Rashad and Davey stepped in which brought memories of when Rashad was on duty, "well well well, if it isn't the washed-up cop and the walking throw rug, I've waiting to get my paws on you ever since you threw in the river,"

"'Soto, I can always throw you back in," Rashad growled, "you don't a chance, my man, you out-numbered and out-matched, so BEAT IT! or I bust you up!"

"I'd listen to them if I were you guys," Dodger grinned, supporting his friends.

"Yeah, yeah, ye-" Tito began to chant but Einstein did him a favor and sat on him.

Roscoe glowered at them. "You know Charlotte, you haven't aged a bit. I wish you'd pick the other side of the tracks, MY side of the tracks." He winked.

Charlotte charged and head-butted the doberman between his ribs and shoulder, sending him flying 7 feet backwards into a couple trashcans, "I only say dis' one ma' time and not 'gain, move yu backside!" Charlotte growed with great rage and backed up Rita with Rashad on the right and her on the left,

"So that's how it is, you're a dead dog walking, Cross," Roscoe threatened as he and Desoto made a run for it. Charlotte watched them with a glare that could make a bullmastiff think twice.

Dodger jumped in, tackling Roscoe to his side. The great dog flipped in the air and smacked into the side of a building, knocking himself unconcious.

"You ok Cross?" Rita asked but there was no time for an answer, Desoto had charged them now and Vladamir was intercepting him, throwing him off his heels.

"This could get ugly," Francis growled.

"That all you got, Old Timer?" Desoto said flipping himself back onto the his feet. The two dogs circled like vultures, growling and flashing their canines, "I admit you're good...for an old man,"

"Keep that fork tongue behind your teeth, Desoto," Vladimir snarled back. Meanwhile, Oliver leaped up to a window ledge about 8 feet above the danger zone.

"I have to help somehow," Oliver said watching the fighting from above. He looked at a small clay flower pot with an marigold growing out of it and got an idea, "oppsy," he said knocking the pot off the ledge and right on Desoto's head,

"Ouch!" Desoto exclaimed as the pot hit dead center on the top of his head. He shook his head to get the dirt off, "Roscoe, let's move, we'll deal with them later," the two dobermans high-tailed it to another alley. As the two dogs high-tailed it out of the alley, Dodger rolled on the ground, howling with laughter.

"Kid, you're a regular chip off the old block!" He said between fits of laughter. The look on Desoto's face when Oliver dropped the bomb, so to speak, had been absolutely priceless.

"Maybe we should keep him around," Francis grinned. "He might just earn his status as 'dog' one day."

Oliver smiled at his friends, but the offer gave him chills. He like hanging out with the dogs, but he could never leave Jenny. Not now. He needed to get back to her, and he voiced this opinion to Cross and Dodger.

Charlotte looked up at the nightsky, they still had a long way to go, "Tis gettin' late, Vladimir, Davey, Rashad, we gwine to 'Da Hall'. The Hall was the nickname Cross's Gang gave to the old abandoned 'City Hall Station' first opened in 1904

"We gwine deh, Cross, deh a duppies (ghosts) in deh, mon!" Davey exclaimed showing he was a good fighter but not good with ghosts and other superstitions.

"Yeah yeah, like I haven't heard that one before," Rashad said rolling his eyes and looking down at Tito, "dawg, there ain't no ghosts in there," he joked as the group looked at the rod iron gates of the old abandoned station,

"No ghost can get the best of us!" Oliver stated proudly, yelping when Tito stumbled on a trashcan. The group laughed at this.

"Looks like a nice set-up Cross," Dodger praised. Despite the Station's elegence, He missed the ramshakle hut that signified Fagin and home. The skinny middle-aged man would be wondering about them now, confused as to where his loyal dogs had disappeared to.

"We'll have to find Fagin in the morning." Francis announced, trotting after Vladimir.

"Agreed," Rita yawned. That night the group rested in the old station. As the cloak of night covered the station. Davey heard the sounds of footsteps coming down the stairway.

Davey's eyes wided under his coat, he shifted his eyes from left to right and started to sweat. He nudged Vladimir to wake up, "Vlady...Vlady...s'iting comin' mon,"

"Ugh...quiet, you dust mop," Vladimir groaned trying to catch some sleep. But Davey became even more scared as the steps grew slighly louder,

"Vlady...mi hia footsteps, dis a duppy," Davey whispered shivering, looking to where he thought the steps were coming from. his dreadlocked coats began to stand,

"Davey, there is no such thing as...wait I hear it too," Vladimir said getting up from his slumber, "it's probably the janitor-,"

before he could finish his sentence, he saw the ghostly figure of a train conductor and the two dogs screamed bloody murder and woke everyone up. "Dear God what was that?" Dodger demanded, rolling off the stand he was slumbering on and crashing to the floor, his foot disrupting Oliver who'd been asleep beside him. The kitten meowed in fright and jumped up, his fur standing on end, while the rest of the group scrambled up, causing a commotion loud enough to wake the dead.

"Everybody quiet down!" Rita barked. She had caught site of the ghostly train conductor standing only a few feet away. The conductor stopped to regard them for a moment, tipped his hat, and continued down the hall.

"Man that was spooky man!" Tito ruffed. "I need ta get outta here man!" He began to run in circles, his green bandana slipping into his eyes until he could no longer see and ran head first into Francis. The next morning, the group continued the journey with the events of last night still fresh in their minds,

"'Ey mon, les not gween deh 'gain," Davey said walking down the street with Dodger and Charlotte leading the way. Unfortunately, there was trouble waiting for them at an alley way.

"Hello Dodger, we...missed you last night," said Roscoe with Desoto to his left. Neither of them had the time to deal with these meatheads and breakfast was on the two heroes minds.

"_We always inna crosses...,_" Charlotte mumbled and quickly shifted her eyes over at a Collie across the street from them, "OH LAWD, I SEE LASSIE!" She exclaimed,

"Lassie?" Dodger repeated with disbelief. He hadn't seen the collie in years, what was she doing here?

Roscoe and Desoto looked up at the sight of the dog, but paid no mind. They were focused on the group of 8 dogs and one cat you'd gotten the better of them last time. It wouldn't happen again if they had anything to say about it.

Vladimir looked over at a long crowd of people and had an idea, "That would make a good cover," He thought noticing Oliver wasn't in the group but standing behind the two Dobermans in the bushs for safe cover.

The Borzoi looked at him with a wink. Oliver knew what to do, "Hey, Roscoe, there's something funny growing out your butt," He turned around at Oliver's voice but he wasn't there, "it's your tail genious!" He said leaping out and clamping his little teeth onto Roscoe's docked tail.

"EYOUCH!" Roscoe wailed in pain as the cat showed his inner Rottweiler, holding on and never letting go. Roscoe leaped in circles to try to get him off, "get off me you lil' hairball, Desoto help me!"

Charlotte rammed Desoto with her vicious head-butt, making the Doberman eat a mouthful of concrete with the help of Rita and Dodger, "Mek haste!" Charlotte said running toward the crowd, "Ollie, grab on!" Oliver leaped on to Cross's back and dug in his claws to stay on, "Oi, dat huts, lilly mon!"

"We got to get to Fagin's, he'll know what to do!" said Rita running into the crowds and vanishing with the rest of the group to the dismay of Roscoe and Desoto.


	4. End of a Journey

**The Four Lords of Brooklyn **

**Chapter 4- End of a Journey (The Beginning of a Long Friendship)**

"Quick, this way!" Rita nodded toward a turn off that would lead them in the direction of the docks. Claws scraping on cement, the group turned in unison and bounded toward the warf where Fagin would surely be waiting.

"Pick up the pace!" Vladimir called from towards the back of the group. "Look who's coming!"

Dodger turned his head in time to see Roscoe come flashing around the corner, flanked by Desoto. The mutt slowed down, contrary to Vlad's recommendation, and veered to the left, tipping over a row of trash cans. This slowed the Dobermans enough so that the gang could take an unexpected turn, losing them temporarily.

"They'll know... we're going to... the docks!" Francis panted. "We need to warn... Fagin!" "Hey, where in the world were you guys?" Fagin said welcoming his group with open arms, his eyes lit up when he saw Oliver again,

"Oliver, you came back, oh I missed you lil' guy," He turned to see the Malinois, German Shepherd, Borzoi and Bergamsco Shepherd warily approaching him, "no...no...it's ok, I won't hurt ya',"

Before formal introductions could be made, the doors were broken down by Roscoe and Desoto. A man Fagin thought he could get away from appeared, casually and ominously, "Sykes... no...it can't be..that train...you were,"

"Why are you so surprise...? I jumped into the river to save my skin," He said blowing smoke from cigar while his two dobermans at side growled, wanting to tear his dogs limb from limb, "now i have been informed about that the cat you hold there has a $50,000 reward for its return," pulled out a .45 caliber pistol from the inside of his coat, "so you see, i don't need your services any more Fagin,"

Dodger let out a feirce growl. He hadn't seen Sykes in a long time, and the scene was all the same. They were protecting Fagin, and Sykes was about to kill him. Would there ever be a quiet day in New York City?

"P-please Sykes," Fagin whimpered. "Can't we just put this all behind us? I mean... let bygones be bygones?"

Sykes twirled his semi-automatic pistol between his thumb and forefinger, eying it with morbid curiosity. "How about an eye for an eye Fagin? Ever hear that phrase? You killed me, or so you thought, so isn't it only fair that I take a shot at you, so to speak?"

He pointed the barrel of the .45 at Fagin's head, tilting it slightly for a better angle. "Now, only one question remains. Should I kill you first..." He paused, nodding his head towards Roscoe and Desoto, "Or should I let them kill your dogs?"

"_Sigh..I may not be a match one-on-one_," Charlotte thought and looked at Dodger with a growl to firmly solidify their partnership between gangs (she and Dodger are the same age), "Jus' like ol' times, eh Dodgah' Bwoy?"

Sykes gave his dogs the ok to rip Fagin's dogs to shreds, but two gang leaders stood their, 'Cross' and Dodger, "Well, look who's first in line?" Roscoe and Desoto snarled with evil grins at Dodger and Charlotte, "You said it Lottie Baby." Dodger growled, positioning himself next to his old partner in crime. "Let's do this."

Roscoe and Desoto grinned, waiting for the snap. Sykes clicked his fingers and Roscoe lunged, throwing his body at the nearest of the two. Dodger and Charlotte barked and the mill of dogs cascaded down upon Roscoe and Desoto while Fagin watched, wide-eyed, with Oliver clutched in his grubby hands.

"Is that all you got Sonny-Jim?" Rita growled at Desoto who was trying desperately to nip her rear paw. "Oh come on, you can do better than that."

"What's the matter Soto?" Tito yipped, darting in and out of the scuffle at rapid speeds. "Can't handle your woman?" Rita kicked Desoto away and turnedon Tito, teeth bared.

"I am NOT his woman," She vowed.

"Focus, Ooman (Woman)!" 'Cross' yelled as Desoto took advantage of Rita being distracted and jumped to sink her teeth into the doberman's shoulder, "nawt on my watch, ragamuffin!" the two dogs squared off, circling seeing who will make the first move.

Desoto lunged at Charlotte but the Jack Russel got on her back and gave a nip in the neck, "Yu don' 'ave to do dis, 'Soto," Charlotte said getting off his back while he re-righted himself,

"Yu stay wit' yah masta', yu won' end up like 'im, yu' get worse, i see it, when da' catcha' get yu, yu not come back mon," Desoto seemed to pause for a minute, debating whether or not to listen to Charlotte's advice. Meanwhile Roscoe was having a difficult time keeping up with the multitdue of attacks.

"Had enough yet Roscoe?" Dodger growled, nipping his heel. Einstein remained with Fagin in case Sykes decided to make a move before his dogs were finished. Francis and Vladamir were fighting side by side like the friends they'd quickly become, and Davey, Rashad, and Tito were everywhere at once- on Desoto, on Roscoe, and looking out for friends who weren't paying attention.

"Never Dodger," Roscoe growled, lashing out at the mutt's bandana. "I won't settle for anything less than your head in my doggie bowl."

"Hope you like disappointment," Rita snapped, kicking Roscoe and distracting him while Dodger launched at him, teeth open wide, and latched on to Roscoe's throat. With a few shakes of his head and Francis's and Vladamir's help, Roscoe was flying through the glass of the window in Fagin's shack, plummeting to the waters below.

"Well, it seems they couldn't finish the job," Sykes said cocking back the hammer on his gun to a shivering Fagin, "so i'll just-,"

"NYPD, hands up!" said an officer outside the shack, with his .45 ready and coming with back-up, suddenly a multitude of police cruisers with cops shielded behind their car doors,"This is the New York City Police Department, come out with your hands up, Sykes, we have you surrounded!" a cop said through a megaphone.

Meanwhile inside all eight dogs, surrounded Desoto, "So wat it gonna be, 'Soto?" Charlotte said looking at him with concern since she knew even the baddest dogs can be changed. Charlotte narrowed out the options for the Doberman,

"Yu can go wit' da samfiman (conman) and neva' come back, or yu can find' da' shelta' and get ya'self a family, sum'ady (somebody) come 'elp yu, and care for you," The police crowded around the shack as Sykes' hand quivered on the gun. Eventually, and with a look to kill at Fagin, he surrendered, emerging from the shack and handing himself over to the police.

"Mr. William Sykes you wanting for conspiracy to commit murder, kidnapping and...," the list of charges on Sykes seemed endless, "You have the right to remain silent," said a cop handcuffing and placing Sykes into the backseat of his cruiser, "anything you say can and will be used against you in the court of law you have then right to an attorney, if you can't afford one we'll have one brought to you,"

"Make your choice Desoto," Rita urged, hoping against hope that he would go to the shelter. "You only have a few minutes left."

Desoto's ears went down, and a resounding sigh of relief floated through the group. Rita and Charlotte smiled at the reluctant Doberman. "You've made the right choice Soto." Vladamir grinned.

"You'll like life with a human!" Oliver contributed, a light in his eyes as he looked from Desoto to Fagin, from Dodger to Charlotte. He wanted to get back to his own human now, he missed Jenny. Dodger and Charlotte returned Oliver to Jenny, what Fagin did with the money was up to him,

"'Oi, yu' can visit my gang anytime ya' want, lilly mon!" 'Cross' barked through the window,

Oliver laughed from Jenny's arms, looking down at his friends. "Thanks you guys! I might just take you up on that, Charlotte!"

The house poodle looked to see what all the commotion was about,"WHAT is that mutt doing in front of the window?" Georgette said looking at the Malinois distastefully,

"Hey hey!" Tito smooched the air. "The 'mutt won't be here long my Sweet, then it'll be us ALL alone..." Georgette turned her snout up in disgust, slamming the window closed.

"And you know you can always call on me-" Dodger paused. "Well, us." He amended, shooting a signature smirk at the dogs surrounding him. "Whataya say we wrap up this sap party?"

Oliver laughed again as Jenny waved, pulling the little kitten inside her home. A heartbroken Tito lay in emotional agony on the steps and had to be carried by Einstein, but they got moving again. "Well Charlotte, where do we go from here?"


End file.
